1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocked roll type apparatus, and more particularly, to an interlocked roll type apparatus which can be applied to a non-cassette package of ribbon of thermal dye-sublimation photo printer, and has advantages of low cost, small volume, convenient to carry, and capable of avoiding rolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two kinds of packages for ribbon of thermal dye-sublimation photo printer: cassette package and non-cassette package. The cassette package has a larger volume and higher cost. However, conventional non-cassette package has disadvantages of hard to fasten the ribbon and not able to avoid ribbon loaded spool from rolling.